


Petit Four

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [15]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, cis girl Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edie doesn't feel quite as comfortable backstage at the Victoria's Secret show as Taylor does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



Taylor's dressing room is a flurry of activity, models stumbling in and out in skimpy underwear looking for shoes and hair clips and wings, while Taylor is holding court at the makeup table. Edie sort of wishes she had put her stuff in the dressing room prepared for herself instead of here, but Taylor had already been here when she'd arrived, looped her arm through Edie's and chattered away excitedly about how much fun they were going to have together, and pulled her into Taylor's own dressing room. So now Edie's creeping along the wall, trying not to get in the way, and looking for her bag. She tries not to feel bitter about it and how they're definitely not "having so much fun together here". These are Taylor's friends too. It'd be unfair to expect her not to spend time with them or to enjoy it less than the time she spends with Edie.

 

Edie just... doesn't fit in here. _Taylor_  looks almost short compared to these girls and Taylor's almost a head taller than Edie. Taylor's also just as gorgeous though. She has the cheekbones and the toned body, the endless legs, the haircut and most importantly the confidence. She struts her stuff on that catwalk just as well as these girls. Taylor fits right in here with the makeup and the hair and the cacophony of girls. Edie has... freckles and thin lips. She's lost weight but she's stocky. She's just built that way. Her hair's ginger bright and her skin either white like flour or flushed an unattractive red.

 

She got swept up in the excitement and Taylor's bright grin earlier, let some of the girls do her hair up in a fancy ponytail with the sides of her hair braided back while Taylor painted her lips red and rimmed her eyes in black. Taylor posted a selfie of all of them immediately, Edie's face front and center, and the way she and Karlie and the others had fawned over Edie had made her float out onto the catwalk and bolstered her all the way through her performance. But she'd caught her reflection in the mirror coming off stage and felt all of that shrivel up.

 

This just isn't her. She's not beautiful.

 

She's a good musician and she puts on a good show, but here she's more like Sam Gamgee stumbling into Lothlórien. Short and loud and a blundering fool who eats three times as many meals as any other person and constantly struck dumb by all these beautiful elves gliding around their world of crystals and light.

 

Taylor's laughing at something or other and Edie looks up at her briefly, but Taylor's deep in a conversation. Edie smiles to herself and then grabs her bag, making her way back outside, picking up the guitar she'd set down outside the door on her way. She finds someone with a clipboard to tell her where her dressing room is and when she closes the door to it behind her the silence rings loudly in her ears. There's a screen showing the show outside set up, but there's no sound, so the only noise is Edie's dragging footsteps as she makes her way to the makeup station and starts rifling through things for a remover. That's okay to use on lips as well, right?

 

It takes a while to get all the stuff off her face and by the time she has she doesn't feel like untangling her hair from what's been done to it, so she decides to leave it up. She catches the tail end of Taylor's second performance on the screen and wonders if she should go back over to her dressing room. Before she can make a decision either way, Taylor bursts through the door, grin breaking out on her face when she sees Edie.

 

"There you are," she says, closing the door and leaning against it. Edie flushes when she recognises the look Taylor's giving her. It's appreciative and hungry and Edie will never get used to it. They do this sometimes, snog in dressing rooms or far more than that in hotels and their homes but honestly... Edie's sure it's the last time every time it happens.

 

"God, you were gorgeous out there earlier," Taylor says and edie can't help the laugh that escapes her. Taylor's dressed in black shorts and something that's only a bit more than a bra, with this black lacy cape thing on top of it, but she's calling Edie gorgeous. In her plain slacks and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

 

"You need to learn to take a compliment," Taylor says and stalks across the room in her three inch heels more securely than Edie does in flats. Edie takes a step back without thinking about it and bumps into the makeup table. Taylor steps right up into her personal space and boxes her in, grabbing the edge of the table to the left and right of Edie's hips.

 

Her lipstick-red lips are hovering right over Edie's.

 

"But for now how about less talking and more this," she says and leans down to kiss Edie. Edie responds immediately, following the sweep of Taylor's lips and opening her own when she does. The first touch of Taylor's tongue sends electricity down to the tips of her toes and she moans for more. Her hand brushes Taylor's bare thigh when she lifts it to reach up for Taylor's waist, to pull her closer still. Taylor follows and presses closer and Edie wants her between her legs, so she reaches back and jumps up onto the table, breaking their kiss only for a brief moment.

 

Taylor watches her scoot back on the table and spread her legs for Taylor to step in between with a far gentler smile than earlier.

 

"Like I said; gorgeous," she says and steps forward, cradling Edie's face in her hands.

 

"Not as gorgeous as you," Edie manages to mumble before Taylor seals their lips back together. Even with her lipstick starting to smear around her mouth Taylor's a vision. But she supposes they can have this discussion later, when she feels like she can remove her lips from Taylor's skin, preferably. That might not be for a while but somehow they'll power through. They always do.


End file.
